1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to contact organizing systems, and more particularly to a contact organizing system that organizes business cards on a ring for easy access.
2. Description of Related Art
Various prior art systems exist for organizing various papers on rings and the like for easy review and access.
Miro, U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,100, for example, teaches a stationary organizer in which pre-punched stationary is organized on a C-shaped ring. The C-shaped ring includes adjacent ends joined by a connecting member that includes a curvilinear spring.
Clemente Badillo, U.S. Application 2006/0061082, teaches a pocket address book that includes a plurality of loose leaves/business cards that are hold-punched for mounting on a loose ring device between end covers. When one of the loose leaves becomes obsolete due to changes in contact information, the loose leaf may be removed and new information printed on a new blank loose leaf.
The prior art teaches various devices for organizing sheets of information on a ring-type device. However, the prior art does not teach a system that includes, also mounted on the ring, a hole punching device so that the user may punch a hole in a business card upon receipt, and immediately file the card on the ring. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.